The Tenshi Experiment
by RockerGirl0709
Summary: Hikaru wakes up to find himself in a scienctist's lab. He can't remember anything about his past, and he has...wings? He then meets somebody that looks EXACTLY like him. What's going on with Hikaru? Please Read and Review! Chapter 7 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Okay, this story is dedicated to my fanfiction buddy leshamarieinuyasha because she's just an awesome friend. Okay, hope you like this hon! Beware of yaoi! Oh yeah, and this story is in Hikaru's POV. I do not own Ouran High School Host Club!

______________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 1**

_Hikaru! Hikaru, where are you?_

I kept thinking about that one and only thing in my mind. Whose voice was that? And why was he shouting my name and wondering where I was?

My eyes slowly opened, and the first thing I realized was that I was in a container filled with liquid. My eyes got wider and I looked around to take in my surroundings. There were all sorts of technology and weird equipment sitting on counters.

_Where…am I?_

"Oh good, he's awake," I heard a voice say. I turned my attention towards the voice outside of the container, and saw that it came from a man with glasses and was wearing a white lab coat.

"Where am I?" I asked. I grabbed my throat and thought I was going to die from the water rushing through my lungs. But they didn't. Was I able to breath underwater somehow?

"Why, you're in a scientist's lab," he answered, keeping a straight face.

I looked around the room, trying to examine everything around me.

_A scientist's lab? _

"You probably don't remember anything do you?" he continued.

I looked over at him, and raised my eyebrow. "Remember anything?"

"Never mind."

I was utterly confused at this guy's statements. What did he mean by 'remember anything'?

"Well, I think it's about time we let you out of there and let you stretch. What do you say?"

I looked around me, and indeed I did want out of this stupid thing. I felt real claustrophobic, and I needed a good stretch – even though I still had no idea what I was doing inside of a container.

The scientist pushed a red button near his computer, and the liquid inside the container started to lower. Once it was all gone, the doors opened, and I was let out.

"How do you feel?" he asked, looking at me.

I stared at him, and started stretching my arms and legs out. "I'm…not sure."

Then I stretched out my back, until I heard a pop. Then, I felt something else stretching that was close to my back. I wasn't sure what it was, so I looked at my back through a mirror. Then I saw what else was stretching, but I couldn't believe it.

While I was looking through the mirror, I saw a pair of white, feathery wings on my back. I had no idea how they were attached to me, or if I even born with them. They were just _there_.

I stared at the image in the mirror, then blinked.

"I know they're small, but they'll grow in no time," the scientist said, pushing up his glasses.

I looked over at him. "How…"

"How was I able to give you wings?" he finished for me. He laughed. "Well you see, we as scientists wanted to be able to make a certain DNA that is unknown to the human world. And that DNA is called Tenshi DNA."

I looked at my wings, and then back at him. "Tenshi?"

He nodded. "Yes, tenshi. We tried every thing to come up with that special DNA, and we've tested a lot of other DNA's on other beings. Unfortunately, they were incorrect. But then we came across a formula that no one's ever head of before. We mixed things together, and came up with a serum. We always tested on animals before, but this time we took it to the next level. And that's when you came along, Hikaru."

I looked back at the mirror, and examined my small white wings.

"So, am I a full tenshi?"

"No, not quite. You're only half tenshi. But, you do have some of the abilities tenshi have."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well, for one thing you can heal your self. And the other ability is that you can summon weapons to your hands. That'll come in handy someday."

I stared at him, unsure of what he meant on that last statement.

"Come along now, Hikaru. We'd like to show you around the place for a little while, if you don't mind."

I nodded, and followed him out a set of double doors.

This place was bigger than I thought it was. It had at least three floors (not including the basement), and I don't even _know _how many rooms it had. Only, I wasn't sure what the rooms were for. I took it that they held the other…_experiments_…in them. I tried to peek in one of the rooms, but wasn't able to see anything.

When we were on the top floor, there was only one room on this floor. The scientist took me through it, and my eyes widened.

We were on the skyscraper of the building, and it was gated for some reason. I looked around, and the more I observed, the more it looked like a training facility. There were other experiments out here that were going through some special training courses.

"This is where we'll test your abilities and see how your wings work out for you," the scientist said.

I wasn't really sure about this guy. He said that he's going to test my abilities. Does that mean that he's going to use me in the near future? As some sort of weapon? I wasn't quite sure about my theories yet, so I kept listening to the guy until I saw something suspicious.

We walked further out into the courtyard, until we came across another scientist.

"Good morning Satoshi!"

The other scientist looked our way, and bowed. "Good morning Mr. Ohtori."

_So that was this guy's name._

"How's this one doing?" Mr. Ohtori asked.

"He's doing pretty good," Satoshi said. "Let me get him for you." He looked up towards the sky. "Kaoru, there's someone here that wants to see you!"

I looked up at the sky, and saw a figure drop to the ground. When I got a better look at him, he looked exactly like…me.

"Yes?" he asked, looking over at Satoshi.

"This is Mr. Ohtori, the head of our company."

"How do you do?" Kaoru bowed.

"Fine, fine. Kaoru, there's someone else I want you to meet. This is Hikaru, he's part tenshi just like you."

Kaoru looked over at me and his eyes went wide. We walked up to each other, and then looked at each others wings.

"Uh, Mr. Ohtori?" we asked in unison. At that moment, we stared at each other even longer.

"Yes?"

We pointed at each other. "Why does this guy look like me?"

He exhaled and started laughing. "I'm not quite sure, but you boys somehow look a lot alike."

"We do not look _somehow _alike," I said.

"We look _exactly _the same," Kaoru finished.

"Hikaru, I think it's about time we got you to your room. It's about time you need your rest," he said, changing the subject.

He put his hand behind my back and led me back inside the building. I turned back around to take one last look at Kaoru, and saw that he was staring back at me.

_Who was that kid, and why did he look just like me?_

We reached the second floor, and went inside my room.

"This is where you'll be staying from now on. We'll make a schedule for you to let you know when your training sessions are," Mr. Ohtori said. "You should get some sleep now; you're going to need it for tomorrow." He left me inside my room, and closed the door behind him.

I looked around and saw that there was a bed, a closet, and some drawers. I opened some of the drawers to see what was inside them, and noticed there were clothes already packed inside. I plopped down onto the bed and put my arms on my chest.

_Today was really weird_, I thought. _I wake up inside a container that's located inside a scientist's lab, can't remember anything, have wings, and somehow meet someone that looked just like me. _

I kept running these thoughts through my head, and tried to answer some of the unanswered questions.

_Why was I here? How come I don't remember anything? Why does that kid look like me?_

I turned on my side, and closed my eyes. I really needed to rest for whatever was coming up tomorrow. Then, with all thoughts out of my head, I drifted off into a deep sleep.

______________________________________________________________________________________

So? What'd you guys think? I know it's kind of confusing at first, but once I get more chapters up, it'll become more clear. Please review! Your reviews inspire me to write more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dedications: **ILuvHikaruAndKaoru, SuikaChan555, Lilarosen, and Elena Hitachiin, and of course Tsuin-chan!!! Hope ya'll enjoy! ^_^

______________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 2**

As the sun began to rise, I heard a sudden knock on my door.

"Hikaru, it's time for your training," I heard Mr. Ohtori say. I slowly got up out of bed, and rubbed my eyes.

_What happened last night? Oh yeah, I'm an experiment…duh!_

"Hikaru?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." I heard footsteps leave my door, and I got up and changed into different clothes. It was a good thing that the clothes in my drawers were my actual size. Well, how could they not? When they were injecting that tenshi serum into me, they probably took some measurements.

My stomach then started gurgling.

"Man, what's a guy gotta do to get some chow around here?"

I walked down to the first floor, and looked for kitchen. After going down hallway after hallway, I stopped and asked a girl for directions.

"Excuse me miss, but could you tell me where the kitchen is?"

She looked at me and smiled. "Oh, you must be Experiment Tenshi."

_Tenshi?_

"You and that other one were part of the same experiment right? I'm so glad to meet you! I've waited for so long to meet a tenshi! Well…_part _tenshi I guess."

_Other one?_

"Wait, did you say that me and Kaoru were part of the same experiment?"

She stared at me. "Yes. Why do you ask?"

I shook my head. "N-never mind. Do you know where the kitchen is?"

She nodded. "It's down that hallway and through the double doors. But experiments aren't allowed to be fed, until they do really well in their training."

"Training?"

She laughed. "You don't know much do you?"

"No, not really."

"Well I'm not supposed to tell you this but, every experiment is put through training to see how strong they are. If they are weak beings, they're sent straight to death. But if they're strong, the scientists keep them until they're super fit."

I gulped. _Weak?_

"But don't worry; I'm sure you'll pass your training with flying colors. You look like a very strong being." I smiled. "Well, good luck!"

She turned around, and kept walking down the hallway.

_We weren't allowed to eat, if you were weak you get killed, and if you're strong you get kept like a pet! What kind of place _is _this?_

I turned back to the elevator.

_Well, I guess I should head up to the skyscraper. Mr. Ohtori is probably waiting for me up there._

I walked in the elevator and pushed the top floor button. There were two scientists in there with me, and they were whispering. I couldn't quite make out their conversation, but I knew they were talking about me. I didn't know if they were complimenting on my wings or saying something bad about them; either way, I ignored them.

When I reached the top floor, I walked through the door that led me to the skyscraper. I was very bright out, so I covered my eyes with my arm.

"Ah Hikaru, you're here," Mr. Ohtori said. "Come, you're going to be training with Satoshi and Kaoru today!"

I looked over to a smiling Satoshi and saw Kaoru was behind him not meeting my eyes.

_What was his problem?_

"Alright," I said, walking towards them.

"Good morning Hikaru, are you ready to get started?" Satoshi asked.

"Uh, sure."

"Splendid! Okay, since you just woke up yesterday, we'll test out your wings to see if you can control them."

I looked at my still wings.

_He was right; I don't even know how to flap my wings. _

"Now, since _I _don't have wings and have no idea how to control them, Kaoru here is gonna teach you how to flap your wings and fly."

I looked at Kaoru and he looked…upset about something.

He sighed. "Alright, fine." He grabbed my hand and led me away from the scientist for room. "Okay, it's simple. You just use your back muscles to control your wings. Got it?"

I looked at my wings and did as he instructed me to. Not long after, my wings started moving and I was being lifted off of the ground. I smiled. This felt so great!

"Wow!" Satoshi said. "Nice work Kaoru, you've got him flying in no time!" He gave me a thumbs up and I smiled.

I flew back and forth in different directions, getting the feel of it. I smiled to myself.

_This feels so good! I could go like this forever!_

"Good to see you're having fun!" Kaoru snapped.

I looked down at him, and dropped to the ground. "Look dude, is there something wrong? Did I upset you or anything?"

"No, it's nothing." He started walking away and I grabbed his hand.

At that very moment, we saw a flash. Not really a flash, but like a picture. Of me and Kaoru. What was that? I couldn't make out the picture very well, cause it was so vivid. But all I knew was that it was of me and him. Side by side. He must've saw the image too, cause his eyes widened.

"Dude, what the hell did you do?" Kaoru asked, putting his hand to his head.

"I..I don't know."

"Hikaru, Kaoru! Are you two alright?" Satoshi asked, running towards us.

"Yeah, we're fine," I said, smiling.

"I think you guys should stop for today." I nodded.

Kaoru stood up, winced, then headed back inside the building.

"Kaoru, where are you going?" Satoshi asked.

"To bed. I think I've had enough training for one day." I knew that wasn't his real issue. His real problem was me, and I didn't know why. Was he mad at me for some reason? All I knew was that I was going to confront him tomorrow at training.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Woo! Finally done with chapter 2! Okay, in the next chapter, you find out what Kaoru's problem is. Please review! The more reviews I get, the more inspired I get to update my stories! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Dedications: **leshamarieinuyasha, ILuvHikaruAndKaoru, Elena Hitachiin, Masaki Ikasami, and firesilk. Hope you all enjoy the continuation of this story! ^_^

______________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 3**

It was the middle of the night, and I wasn't getting any sleep at all. I couldn't understand what happened at all yesterday. Why was Kaoru so grumpy? And, what was that flash? We both saw it didn't we? What could it mean?

I concentrated on trying to sleep, but I just wasn't feeling at all tired. I figured that they were going to make me train tomorrow, so I got out of bed and started working out.

_They may want me to do some strength training. I'm not really sure what, but I'm going to improve my strength just in case._

I did pushups, sit ups, and wing exercises (if there were any) until the sun came up. Light entered through the window, and then I heard a knock at the door.

"Hikaru, you ready?" Mr. Ohtori asked.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute!" I said, as I heard his footsteps fade.

I pulled out a white t-shirt from one of the drawers, put it on, and ran out of my room.

When I got up to the skyscraper, I saw Satoshi and Kaoru again. And as usual, Kaoru had a stern look on his face.

_Just ask him what his problem is. Come on, that's all I gotta do!_

"Okay Hikaru, we're going to test your strength today," Satoshi said, pulling out his clipboard.

_I figured._

"And we'll test your strength by having you fight Kaoru here." He pointed towards Kaoru, and he _still _had a stern look on his face.

"O-okay. But, I don't even know how to use all of my powers yet."

"That's fine, you can just use your fists. No weapons are needed. That's the whole purpose of testing out your strength, right?"

I nodded.

"Good, so let the fighting begin."

Satoshi moved out from between Kaoru and me, and Kaoru looked angry.

"Fight me!" he yelled, lunging towards me.

I dodged, and turned towards him.

"Hold on a minute Kaoru, I want to talk to you first!"

He came towards me again, and I jumped, taking flight.

"Oh, you wanna fight in the air do ya? Well then," Kaoru jumped in the air, and started flapping his wings, "you better be a good flyer. Considering your wings are still small."

"You sure talk with big words," I said.

"I'm just saying that your wings might not be able to keep you a flight, when you're being attacked."

He lunged towards me again, with his hands clutched into fists. I tried to dodge, but he ran into me and pushed me down to the ground.

"Told ya."

I sneered at him, and kicked him off of me. I jumped to my feet and took flight once again. He laughed at my actions.

"What's the matter. Afraid to attack me?" He came at me at full speed, and took a wild punch towards my face.

I dodged it once again, and grabbed his wrist.

"No, I just want to talk. Just for a second."

He sneered at me, grabbed my wrist, and punched me in the stomach with his free hand.

I groaned, let his arm go, and clenched my stomach.

"I don't talk to other experiments, I fight!" He kicked me back down to the ground, and I landed flat on my back.

"Ow!" I winced.

"You're a pathetic excuse as an experiment. You can't even fight! How do you expect to stay alive if you can't fight back?!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" he kicked my side, and I winced from the pain. "You don't understand what we as experiments go through!"

I slowly got up, and looked at him.

"Look, I just want to know what your problem is. You've been angry at me for the past two days, and we hardly even know each other. What's the deal?!"

"Nothing's the deal!" he tried to push me back to the ground, but I grabbed his wrist and looked him in the eye.

"Yes, there is." I grabbed his other arm, and flipped him over.

He landed flat on his back, and I rested my foot on him. "Now tell me, what's wrong!"

He growled and flew up from under my feet. He came towards me and scratched my face.

_Dang. How long are his nails?_

I put a hand to my cheek, and looked at the blood stained hand.

"Okay, if he won't stop to listen to me, I'll have to _make _him listen to me."

I ran super fast towards him with my hands clenched into fists. I pulled back my right hand, and the next thing I knew, it had a blue aura around it.

I hit Kaoru in the chest, and he went flying back.

I walked over to him, and saw that he wasn't trying to get up.

"What…was that?" he asked.

I stared at him for a moment, trying to catch my breath.

"Congratulations Hikaru, you won the battle," Satoshi said, clapping.

I lent Kaoru a hand to help him up, but he angrily got up onto his feet on his own.

"Look Kaoru, I'm sorry I hurt you. But you wouldn't-"

"Don't talk to me!" he snapped, walking back into the building.

_What did I do?_

"Good work today Hikaru. Due to your excellent job in the training, you get to finally eat," Satoshi said.

"Good, I'm freakin' starving! Where's the kitchen?" I asked.

"On the first floor. Here's a map to help you find your way. You only have a certain amount of time to eat though, so don't take too long."

I nodded, and made my way towards the building.

_About time they gave me some grub!_

****

I started walking back to my room after I ate, but then came across experiment's rooms. I looked inside one of them, and saw Kaoru sitting on his bed.

I rested my hand on the door knob, and twisted it open.

_I guess he accidentally left it unlocked._

I slowly walked in, and stayed in the doorway.

"Hey Kaoru."

He looked behind him, saw me, and frowned.

"What do you want?"

"I brought you a little something to eat," I said, holding up an apple.

He stared at me.

"No thanks."

I walked closer to him, and closed the door behind me.

"Why not?"

"I don't need it," he said. "I thought you already knew that experiments that don't do well in training don't deserve to eat."

"Well, who said I had to listen to the rules?"

I held out the apple in my hand, and he sighed.

"Thanks," he said, taking the apple from me.

I sat on his bed next to him, and watched as he took a bite of the fruit. He looked at me and saw that I was staring.

"What?"

"I want to know what's wrong," I said.

He sighed in frustration.

"Okay, you wanna know what's up? I'm upset because I don't understand what's going on around me." I stared at him confused. "I mean, I have wings, you come along, you look just like me, when you touched me we both saw a picture of some sort, and…for some reason…I feel like I know you."

My eyes widened.

"You…think you…know me?"

He nodded and took another bite of the apple.

"But, that's crazy! We've never met before!"

"I know!"

I looked down at the floor trying to figure out what was going on. I obviously couldn't, considering I didn't know anything when I woke up two days ago.

I sighed.

"Well, I guess I'll see you at training tomorrow," I said getting off the bed.

"I won't be there."

I turned around and saw that he was looking at the ground.

"Why not?"

He snapped his head in my direction, and gave me an angry look.

"You don't know _anything _do you?"

"Kaoru, I don't understand what you're so mad about all of a sudden."

"I'm mad because you don't understand anything! Don't you see? This is the whole reason why we were training together. We're the same kind of experiment. When we were training, we had to fight each other. I lost. Don't you understand what that means?!"

I slowly shook my head.

He sighed.

"The whole reason why they train us experiments is to see which ones are stronger. And since we are the only two tenshi experiments, they wanted us to fight each other. You beat me in the fight. That means, that you survive to become more strong."

"I understand that but…what does that have to do with you being upset?"

He laughed.

"Wow, you really _are _an idiot. The scientists are going to kill me tomorrow," he said.

My eyes went big.

"What?!"

"About time you understood!"

"But, why are they going to kill you? You haven't done anything wrong!"

"That's just it Hikaru! They think I'm weak since I lost against you. They always kill off the weak experiments. That means they're going to kill me, and save you!"

I slowly shook my head.

"They can't do that!"

"Oh, but they are. And it's all your fault!"

"How is it my fault?!"

"If you hadn't come around and be another tenshi experiment, I could've been saved! I wouldn't have to put up with fighting other tenshi experiments like yourself, and have it become a fight that'll decide our fate!"

I looked down in disappointment.

_It wasn't my fault. The scientists did this to me._

"We gotta get you out of here," I said.

He looked up at me in shock.

"What?"

"I said we gotta to get you out of here."

"And just how do you suppose we do that?"

"I'm not sure, but we'll come up with a plan. I promise, I'm going to get you somewhere safe."

I held out my hand in front of him.

"Do you trust me enough to help you?"

He looked at my hand, looked up at me and smiled.

"As much as I hate your guts for beating me at training, yeah." He took my hand and shook it. "I trust you."

______________________________________________________________________________________

Haha! You finally figured out what was Kaoru's problem! But then you also figured out that they're going to kill him. I hate that, but it fit so well with the story line! Oh well, please review! They mean so much to me!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Okay, so in this chapter, it's going to kinda have some singing in it. So, think of it as a songfic chapter. But it won't be until like halfway through the chapter. The bold is the lyrics of the song that the character sings, and the italic is either thoughts or visions. Kay, hope you all enjoy! ^_^

**Dedications: **Tsuin-chan (as always), SuikaChan555 and ILuvHikaruAndKaoru. You guys REALLY get me motivated! Thanks! ^_^

______________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 4**

It was morning. I was lying in my bed not sleeping, but trying to make up a plan to save Kaoru. I couldn't come up with anything. I wasn't used to having to make up any plans. I hated it. It was either come up with something that'll save Kaoru, or have him murdered. I chose the plan idea. But I still couldn't come up with anything!

Then, I heard something out side of my room.

"Let me go!"

It was Kaoru.

I quickly got off my bed, and looked out the door window.

Two guards held his arms firmly behind his back, and they were walking down the hall.

_No! It can't be now! I need more time!_

I started pounding on the door with my fists, until I saw Mr. Ohtori outside my door.

"Is something wrong Hikaru?"

I turned towards my bed; trying to hide my facial expressions. "Nothing."

"Something seems to be troubling you; now why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

"I don't want to!" I yelled. I needed him to get away from me. I needed more time to think, and I couldn't do that with him around.

"Okay, let me know if you need anything," he said as he started walking away.

_Yeah, I do need something. More time to help get Kaoru out of here and save him!_

Since I didn't have a plan, I started pacing.

"Well, first of all, I need to get out of here," I said, looking around the room. "The door is locked from the inside so there's no easy way out of here. Looks like I'm just gonna have to break the door down."

I stood up and back up against the wall. I took in a deep breath and ran straight for the door – slamming hard against it with my arm. I winced at the pain.

"What is that door made out of, steel?"

I rubbed my arm and went back to the wall.

"Okay, let's try that again." I did the same thing again, only hitting the door with my other arm. I winced again.

After a couple tries of this, I figured it was no use.

"Oh man, they'd kill Kaoru by the time I get out of here." Then an idea popped into my head.

_What was that thing that shot out of my hands when I was battling with Kaoru? Whatever that was, it might be my ticket out of here._

I looked at my hands and held them out towards the door. I didn't know exactly how I had blue aura coming out of my arms, so I did like every experiment did to try and use their powers – concentrate.

I took in a deep breath, and closed my eyes. I pictured the aura being blown out of my hands and taking the door off of its hinges.

My hands started warming up, and when I opened my eyes, they were starting to give off aura.

_It's starting to work! _

I closed my eyes again, and continued to concentrate. I squeezed my eyes tighter and concentrated harder. My hands got even warmer, meaning that I had more aura.

When I felt all of the aura at my arms, I pushed the power towards the door.

I heard a big 'boom' and I slowly opened my eyes to see a big hole where the door used to be.

_Haha! Yes! Time to go save Kaoru!_

I entered the hallway, and looked right and left.

_Now I know they took him left, but where exactly are they taking him?_

Then I remembered the first room that I was in when I woke up.

_The laboratory._

"Don't worry Kaoru, I'm coming!" I ran left and tried to find my way to the laboratory.

Then, I remembered something. It's like…a tune of some sort. A song? And for some reason, it made me think of Kaoru. So I started singing.

**They say, they don't trust you, me, we, us**

**So we'll fall, if we must**

**Cause it's you, me**

**And it's all about  
It's all about**

I turned a corner and ran down the hallway.

**It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
All about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us**

I found another corner, and I was getting aggravated. This was going to take forever! Then I felt pain in my arms. I looked at them, but nothing seemed wrong. Was I sharing Kaoru's pain? Is he feeling pain now? I had to find him, and fast!

**If they hurt you  
They hurt me too  
So we'll rise up  
Won't stop  
And it's all about  
It's all about**

**It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us**

I went down one hallway, and it looked very familiar. Was this the hallway that led to the laboratory? Then, something happened. I started seeing something different.

_There was Kaoru. He was being held strongly by the two scientists. They strapped him down onto a lab table, and put a ball gag in his mouth to keep him quiet. Kaoru looked like he was in emotional pain. All of anger, sadness, and fear. Then I saw that one of the scientists were holding a syringe with a long needle. Inside the syringe was blue liquid_.

Once everything came back to me, I saw the door that led to the hospital.

_Was that vision a sign that I was close, or that it was a warning?_

It didn't matter now. I finally figured out where the laboratory was, and I was going to save Kaoru! I ran towards the double doors.

**They don't know**

**They can't see**

**Who we are**

**Fear is the enemy**

**Hold on tight**

**Hold on to me**

'**Cause tonight**

I saw a long pipe out side of the doors, and I decided that I could use it to my advantage. What if they tried to attack me? I wanted to fight back and defend myself! Then I had another vision.

_The scientist with the syringe came towards Kaoru, and held it right above his arm. Kaoru closed his eyes tight as the doctor slowly lowered the syringe towards his arm until…_

I opened the double doors quickly and started walking towards the scientists. Some of them came after me like I thought, so I whacked them upside the head with the pipe.

**It's all about us  
It's all about  
All about us  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
**

The one scientist with the syringe looked at me, and I looked right back at him. I knew what he was going to do to Kaoru, and I wasn't going to have it. I saw other scientists coming after me, so I knew I couldn't run towards Kaoru. So I took flight, and avoided all further attacks from him. Then, I started attacking with my aura.

**It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about **

**All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)**

One scientist grabbed one of his tools and threw it at me – making me fall to the ground with a thud. I winced and quickly stood up as I saw other scientists come towards me with their tools. I figured they were wanting to kill me too.

**  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about, all about us (all about us)  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
**

I shot my aura at every scientist that came my way, and they all got knocked out. I looked around just in case any more were coming towards me, but it was just me and Kaoru now. I turned toward him, and pulled out the ball gag out of his mouth.

"What took you so long?" he asked.

"Sorry, I didn't know they were going to kill you this early. I had to come up with a plan somehow!"

"And this is your plan?"

I stared at him and answered. "Yeah."

I tried looking for a key to unlock the cuffs around his wrists. I couldn't find any so I decided to smash the cuffs to pieces. And surprisingly…I did it just like I said.

_Wow, I didn't know I had super strength too! Must be a bonus!_

Once Kaoru was free from the chains that held him against the lab table, he wobbled. I held onto him, and put one of his arms on my shoulder.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, just a little tired."

"Come on, let's get out of here."

I put Kaoru up against my back and made sure I held onto him. Then, I started flapping my wings, and we took flight. At first I thought my wings wouldn't support both of our weights, but I guess I was wrong.

**It's all about us (it's all about us)**

**It's all about us (it's all about us)**

**In you I can trust (it's all about us)**

**It's all about us**

**It's all about us**

Once we were high up in the air, I couldn't help but take one last look at the used to be laboratory. I smiled as I saw all the scientists either dead or unconscious on the floor.

"It's all about us!" I said, and we took off to god knows where.

______________________________________________________________________________________

I absolutely loved this chapter! Kaoru was saved, and they both broke free of the evil scientists' grips! Haha! But now what are they going to do? Huh. Please review! Oh, and if you want to know the song that Hikaru was singing, here it is.

Song used: All About Us

Artist: T.A.T.U.

Please listen to it! It's a REALLY awesome song! I listen to it everyday! ^_^

Don't forget to review! Your reviews mean a lot to me!


	5. Chapter 5

**Dedications: **SuikaChan555, Sungoddess64, ILuveHikaruAndKaoru, leshamarieinuyasha, RamiFan15, firesilk, AnGeLuSyCaIm, and KoyuChan. Hope you all enjoy this chapter! ^_^

______________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 5**

We've been flying for hours! Well, technically _I _was flying. Kaoru was knocked out on my back. It was very hard to fly, when he was lying on the base of my wings. But I didn't care, just as long as we were out of that scientist infested laboratory.

Kaoru moved slightly, and nuzzled into the back of my neck.

"Hikaru, where are we?" he asked innocently.

I took in a deep breath, and sighed. "I don't know."

"Where are we going?"

"I'm not sure. Go back to sleep Kaoru, you've had a rough day."

He slowly nodded, rested his head on my shoulder, and closed his eyes once again.

~ Kaoru's POV ~

My eyes slowly fluttered open, and noticed that I was laying on the ground. I looked around and saw there was a warm fire in front of me. I looked around for Hikaru, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Hikaru?" I called, but there was no answer.

I got up off the ground, and tried to look for him. I turned around quickly to the sound of something rustling in the bushes.

"H-hello?" No answer.

I slowly walked to the bushes to see if there was somebody back there, till I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeep!" I jumped, almost taking full flight into the air.

I turned around to see Hikaru.

"What's wrong Kaoru?"

I sneered at him. "Don't scare me like that Hikaru!"

"Sorry, I just wanted to let you know that I found some food. I know it's not much, but it was all I could find."

We sat on the ground, and he laid a handful of berries in front of me.

I picked one up, examined it, and put it in my mouth.

"Kaoru, can I ask you something?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I know this might sound crazy but, do you remember anything about your past?"

I stared at him. "No, I don't even think I have a past."

"So then you don't remember."

I sighed. "No Hikaru, I don't remember anything!"

"But, don't you feel like something's missing from your life?"

"I don't know."

Hikaru looked down at the ground for a moment and thought. Then, he looked up at me.

"Hey, remember when we were back in the lab and we accidentally touched each other then saw a picture of something?"

"Yeah."

"What do you think that was?"

I thought for a moment. "I…don't know."

"You wanna see if we can do it again?"

"Hikaru, it's gonna be a waste of our time," I said getting up off the ground. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm heading off to bed."

"Wait!" Hikaru followed after me, grabbed my wrist, and there was another flash.

_Two hands intertwined with one another. Two of the same being standing next to each other, looking out at the beautiful sunset. _

Hikaru quickly released my wrist and stepped back.

"What…was that?" he asked.

"I'm…not sure. I'm going to bed before anything weird happens."

Hikaru sighed. "Kay, goodnight."

****

I tossed and turned on the ground to the noise of rustling in the trees. My eyes fluttered open, and I realized it was the morning.

I slowly got up off the ground, and rubbed my eyes. I looked around for Hikaru, but he was gone – again.

"Hikaru?" I called. "Come on Hikaru, I'm serious. Don't think you can scare me this time!"

There was still no answer.

I walked away from out little 'camp sight' to go looking for him. As I got deeper and deeper into the forest, I began to give up.

"Ugh! This is pointless!" I said, turning around.

Then there was a rustling noise amidst the trees. I looked up, and saw –

"Kaoru! Look out!"

A large tree branch was falling above me.

My eyes went wide, and I jumped to the side before the big trunk landed where I was standing.

I looked up to see Hikaru coming down next to me.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?"

"Training."

"Training? For what?"

He landed in front of me and dusted himself off. "Well, if we're going to keep running away from the scientists, we might as well learn how to fight against them too, right?"

I sneered. "Thanks but, I already know how to fight! You on the other hand, have a lot of work to do!"

He sighed. "Kaoru, are you upset about something?"

I sniveled. "No! There's _nothing _wrong!"

He walked up to me, and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Come on Kaoru, tell me what's wrong."

I swallowed hard, trying to hold back the overflowing tears. "I feel like I am missing my past. There's some part of me that I don't quite understand. And it's driving me _insane!_"

Hikaru looked down, and then back up at me. "I feel bad too. That's why; maybe if we do some training, we could somehow remember something. Just as long if we do this together. What do you say?"

I looked up at him, and I saw his hand stretched out.

"Come on," he said.

I wiped the tears off my face, and took hold of his hand. He pulled me to my feet, and looked at me as I kept drying my face off.

"So, how about you teach me what you know, so that way I have an idea of your fighting technique?"

"Why would you want to know my technique?" I asked.

"Well, since we're the same…_thing_…so to speak, we might have the same powers. So, could you teach me your technique? Please?"

I stared at him for a moment, then sighed. "Fine! But you have to keep up!"

"Okay," he nodded.

He sat down as I told him the specific powers that I had, and later had him try them himself.

"Okay, now I'm going to summon a sword so that I can cut you," I said.

"What?! Why?!"

I sighed. "I'm going to teach you how to heal yourself!"

"Oh…okay!"

I held my arms out, closed my eyes, and summoned my sword. _Excalibur, I summon thee!_

A bright light shown from my hand that practically blinded Hikaru, and my sword was brought forth.

"Whoa, how'd you do that?" Hikaru asked.

"I summoned it," I said. "This is the all mighty Excalibur!"

"Really? That's awesome! Teach me how to summon my weapon!"

"Okay, first you need to understand that all Tenshi's swords are called Excalibur. But, every Tenshi's Excalibur looks a bit different. See how mine has an orange band around it and a rose engraved in the handle?"

"Oh," Hikaru said, amazed.

"Now, before you can summon your sword, you must decide what you want yours to look like! Otherwise, if you just say 'Excalibur, come to my hand' without having the sword in mind, you're gonna have a lot of Excalibur's coming to you!"

"O…kay."

"Now, what do you want your sword to look like?"

He thought about it for a minute before he answered. "Hm…how about, a blue ribbon that hangs down from the handle of the sword, and on the ends of the ribbon, there's a bead that has a rose engraved in it! I think that'll do!"

"Alright, now keep that picture in your head, and summon your Excalibur!"

Hikaru nodded, then closed his eyes. Seconds later, his sword appeared in his hand.

"Wow!" he said, amazed. "This is so awesome!"

"Now that you have your sword, fight me!" I said, holding my sword up – ready in attack mode.

"What? But, I'm not that experienced yet!"

"You can't get better until you practice!" I said.

Hikaru looked at his sword, and then got in his fighting stance. "Fine, but you're gonna regret it when I kick your ass!"

"Ha! I'd like to see the day!"

We fought to our hearts content, until the sun went down. We fought about 7 battles, Hikaru losing almost all of them. I have to say though, he is getting better and better every day!

"You…wanna…call it a night?" Hikaru asked, exhausted.

"Yeah," I said, walking back to our camp sight. "We'll practice more tomorrow. Good work today Hikaru!"

"You too Kaoru! And…thanks for teaching me. I really appreciate it!"

I blushed. "I-it was nothing. Well, goodnight!"

"Goodnight," he said.

I lied down by the fire to stay warm, and tried to go to sleep.

_Why does he make me feel so…weird all of a sudden?_

With this question stuck on my mind, I couldn't help but stay up all night.

______________________________________________________________________________________

I am so sorry it took me so long to get this up! I had sooooo much homework, it's not even funny! Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next one will probably be even more interesting! Depends on if I remember what to write! Well, please review and tell me what you thought! Thank you! Now, onto chapter 6! Woo-hoo!


	6. Chapter 6

**Dedications: **Mared and the Jarcuses, Free Beloved Army, firesilk, hikaxkao, leshamarieinuyasha (^_^), Hitsu4HinaEva –Hari-Sama, Miss know-all, xXxSoulKeeperxXx, NowNao, and bbfan7410. Thank you guys for sticking with me, even though I haven't updated this in…ever T.T Hope you guys enjoy the finally posted update!

**Chapter 6**

It was morning again, and Hikaru and I were up and training again. I was teaching him about the aura that was he could conduct from his arms and what exactly it was.

"All tenshis have it," I said, showing him my orange aura. "It's a special aura only tenshis can control. I guess you could call it innocence, since we're so pure and innocent."

Hikaru snorted a laugh. "Innocent? Sure." I glared at him and he cleared his throat. "Uh, so. You were saying something about innocence?"

"You probably already know how to control this am I correct? You probably already used it when you came to save me."

"Yeah, I used it to knock the metal door down and escape," he said.

I nodded. "Good. Then I guess I won't have to teach it to you." I got up from off the floor and turned to walk away. "Class is dismissed."

As I started walking away, Hikaru looked up at me with a questioning look on his face. "Hey Kaoru? Is something the matter?"

I didn't turn to look at him. "No, nothing's the matter. What makes you say that?"

He got up from off the floor and took a couple steps towards me. "I don't know, you just seem kind of…off today. Did you sleep alright last night?"

"I slept just fine Hikaru. No need to worry about me, there's nothing wro-"

When I turned to look at him, his face was right in front of mine. And I mean he was _real _close. My face turned a dark red and I turned away from his gaze.

"See? There _is _something wrong! Your face is all red! Tell me what's wrong."

I shook my head. "Drop it! I said nothing's wrong!"

At that moment, we heard a helicopter flying up overhead and we looked up to look at it. The word Ohtori was painted on either side of the chopper and my eyes widened.

"Crap! They found us!"

"How could they've-"

"Doesn't matter!" I said, grabbing Hikaru by the wrist. "Run!"

As I pulled Hikaru along with me when we ran, the helicopter followed after us right above the trees. If we took flight now, we'd for sure get captured and taken back. And if we were taken back, we were more than likely going to get killed.

When the chopper kept getting closer, I saw a couple men armed with guns step out and aim at us.

My eyes widened and I gripped onto Hikaru tighter. "Crap! Move, move, move!"

The men started shooting and we had to try our best to avoid getting shot at and run faster. But I knew it wouldn't work, considering Hikaru was out of breath.

"Kaoru…why don't we just shoot them with our…innocence or whatever the heck it's called," he said.

I shook my head, not daring to look back at him. "No, if we stop now, we'll for sure get hit. It's best just to keep running."

"But where are we going to run to? There's nothing out here but woods!"

I gritted my teeth and started zig zagging through the trees. "I don't know. Right now we just need to try and lose them."

Hikaru looked up at the chopper and noticed that it was having a hard time keeping up with us. As we got deeper and deeper into the woods, there were more and more trees that were taller than the ones before.

"Kaoru, I think they're slowing down," he huffed.

"Yeah, but we still gotta keep moving. We don't have time to rest. They'll let some of their soldiers down onto the ground so they can come after us quicker. We gotta make sure we lose them."

Hikaru nodded and we started picking up the pace. As we kept going farther into the woods, it started getting darker and harder for us to see where we were going. I brought forth my innocence and shone it through the dark forest. I could hear something faint coming up from behind us.

"Where are we?" Hikaru asked.

"Shush," I said, concentrating on the noise. I shined my innocence light around me, trying to see what was making that noise. As the noise got closer and louder, I realized what it was and gripped onto Hikaru's arm tight.

"Hikaru, you need to call forth your sword," I whispered.

"What? Why? What is it?"

I drew away my innocence and brought forth my Excalibur, getting into a fighting stance. "It's an army of soldiers; they're coming at us fast. Get ready to put your training to use."

Hikaru stared at me in confusion, nodded slowly, and brought forth his Excalibur as well. We stood there in silence, our backs against each other as we awaited the incoming attackers. A rustling amongst the trees made my heart begin to race as I wondered exactly how many of them there were and if Hikaru and I would be able to fight them all off.

Then, they appeared. At first it was only a couple coming one at a time, then more and more started appearing in groups.

Hikaru and I stood our ground and stared at the soldiers as they started surrounding us. One wrong move, and they could have us killed.

"Hikaru and Kaoru," a soldier said. "By order of Mr. Ohtori, you are to be taken back to the laboratory for further experimenting. Either you come with us calmly, or we'll take you both in by force."

We didn't say anything. We just stayed firmly in our fighting stances and stared the soldiers down. Hikaru looked over his shoulder at me. "Ready?"

"Ready," I nodded.

Without giving the soldier any answer as to whether we'd go with them or not, we charged forward and started swinging our swords at nearby soldiers, hopefully wounding them vitally.

As many soldiers fell, grabbing their legs and stomachs in agony, more and more filled their spots.

"Take them down!" the head soldier commanded.

The soldiers started toward us and held their guns at us. Aggravated, I swung my Excalibur sword and shot aura beams at them. But the more I took down, the amount of soldiers I took down doubled.

One soldier attacked Hikaru from behind while he was distracted by another soldier, and knocked him down to the ground. Before he was able to get up, the soldier placed his foot on Hikaru's back and held the gun to his head.

"Ready to give up tenshi?"

"Hikaru!" I yelled. I pushed back the soldiers that were starting to come after me and ran over to him, pummeling into the soldier that was standing on him.

Hikaru got up and dusted himself off. "There's too many of them! No matter how many we take down, more and more keep coming!" I gritted my teeth and he looked at me. "What do we do?"

"There's only one thing left to do at this point." He looked at me in question. "Fly!"

Without giving him any warning, I grabbed hold of Hikaru's arm and hoisted him up into the air. We both flapped our wings hard, trying to get momentum and height into the sky. We needed to get out of the trees and away from the craziness.

"No!" the head soldier yelled. "Don't let them get away!"

As the soldiers raised their guns to the air and began shooting, we almost made our way out of the trees.

But then, something happened. There was a sudden pain in my back and I lost control of flight. Hikaru looked back at me and saw I was beginning to fall back inside the woods.

His eyes widened in fear. "Kaoru!" He flew at full speed towards me, and before I could hit the ground floor and get killed by the many soldiers that were shooting at us, he caught me and took to the high air again. "Kaoru, are you alright?"

"Ngh…yeah, I'm fine. For now at least…"

He looked down at my body and his eyes widened at the sight. My right wing had been shot at the base and blood was staining the white feathers.

"Oh God Kaoru…" He held me carefully in his arms and flapped his wings harder. "Don't worry. I'm going to find somewhere safe and patch you up. You'll be okay. I promise."

My eyes started to close and I could feel the tiredness start to take over me. "Thank you…Hikaru…" And with that, my body became limp as I fell deeply asleep in Hikaru's arms.

~ Hikaru's POV ~

Kaoru's body went limp in my arms, and I knew he wouldn't have much time left. He was losing so much blood; I had to find somewhere safe to heal him. All around me there was nothing but trees, and I knew that if I went to the ground, the soldiers would find us again. So it was best to stay above the trees where it'd be harder to find us, for now anyway.

After flying for what seemed like hours, I found a huge mountain out in the distance and hoped that there would be a cave or something we could hide in. Kaoru's breathing was starting to get shallow and I started to panic. He was dying, and I had to do something quick.

Finally finding an entrance in the mountain, I laid Kaoru's body on the rocky ground and knelt down next to him.

"You're going to be okay Kaoru. I'll heal you up in a jiffy." I looked around and tried to find some sort of lighting. It was so dang dark in the cave, I couldn't see anything. So, I placed my hand blindly on Kaoru's wing and concentrated on my aura. "You'll be okay. You're gonna be just-"

At that moment, a sudden light came on from behind me from deep within the cave. I turned to see what could possibly be in here with us, but before I could catch a glimpse at whom or what it was, something hard hit me in the back of the head and everything went black.

* * *

Oh my goodness, it's been forever since I updated this! I'm so sorry guys! I got really stuck on the beginning of this chapter and I just didn't know what to do! But now that I finally updated, I'll probably be updating this story more often ^_^ Ah, I missed this story a lot. It feels good to write again. Please review! I love when you guys review, it motivates me greatly. Love ya'll!


	7. Chapter 7

**Dedications: **xXxSoulKeeperxXx

**Chapter 7**

I finally woke up to the awful feeling of pain in the back of my head. It felt as if giant rocks were thrown at my head and it made me sleep for hours. Then, I remembered getting hit by something last night.

My eyes shot open and I bolted upright. Looking around, I realized I wasn't in the woods anymore. I was lying on a couch in what appeared to be a hotel room or an apartment. How the heck did I get here?

Slowly getting off the couch, I started walking around the room trying to figure out exactly where I was and how I got here.

"Oh good, you're awake!" a cheerful voice said from behind me.

I jumped, startled by the stranger's voice and hid behind the sofa. I looked over the cushions to see a boy about my age, maybe older, with blonde hair and blue eyes staring at me. I slowly stood up and called forth my sword, holding it in front of me in a 'don't come near me' way. "Who are you?" I asked. "Where am I?"

The blonde held up his hands. "I'm Tamaki, and you're in our apartment."

I didn't lower my sword. This guy seemed way too cheerful and nice; I couldn't let my guard down for even a second. What if he was working with those scientists and was pretending to be the way he was? I had to stay strong and not fall for his tricks.

"What do you want?"

"I want to help you," he said. "Your friend looked hurt so we wanted to help him get better."

My eyes widened and I lowered my sword. "Kaoru." I withdrew my sword and lunged at the blonde, tackling him and pinning him to the floor. "Where is he? What are you doing to him?"

"Your friend is fine," a calm voice said from behind me. "He's resting at the moment."

I looked over my shoulder to see a raven haired boy with glasses standing in the doorway. He was pulling off a pair of rubber gloves that were stained with what appeared to be blood.

I glared at him. "What did you do to him?"

"Save his life," he said, discarding the dirty gloves in the garbage. "You should be thankful we were able to help him. He was on the verge of dying if nobody got that bullet out of his wing and have him patched up." I kept my cold gaze on him and he sighed. "Look, we didn't mean to scare or hurt you. But the only way we'd be able to bring you back here was by knocking you out first. If we just approached you normally, you probably would've gotten scared and run away. Then your friend wouldn't have gotten the treatment he needed."

I sighed, realizing these two might actually be good guys, and got off of Tamaki. Standing up straight and dusting myself off, the dark haired boy stared at me.

"What?" I said.

"You two, what exactly are you?"

I looked up at my wings. "Uh…" Was it alright to tell these two strangers what Kaoru and I were? I mean, they've already seen our wings, so it wasn't like we could hide them and say we were just like them. So, I took in a deep breath and said, "I'm not really sure. The scientists we escaped from said we were part tenshi or something."

"Tenshi huh?" he said, pushing up his glasses. "That's one rare species."

"Yeah…" I didn't like the way this guy kept staring at me. It looked like he wanted to dissect me and do some research. I know he saved Kaoru's life and all, but something didn't seem quite right about him.

"When can I see Kaoru?" I asked, trying to keep him from staring at my wings.

"Soon, I promise. Right now he needs all the rest he can get." He looked me up and down. "You look like you could use some extra sleep yourself, along with some food, a shower, and some new clothes."

I looked down at myself. I thought I looked pretty decent, considering the only piece of clothing I was wearing was a pair of jeans. I didn't really think a change of clothes, food, and a shower was what I needed. But then again, my stomach did keep growling and a hot shower sounded nice. So, looking up at the raven haired boy, I nodded and he handed me a nice clean pair of black pants.

"Good," he said, and pointed. "Bathroom's down that hallway. While you're in the shower, Tamaki and I will cook you up something to eat."

"Thanks," I said, as I started making my way towards the bathroom. Then, I stopped and turned around. "Uh…what's your name?"

"Kyoya," he said.

"Right. Thanks for saving Kaoru, Kyoya. It's greatly appreciated."

He gave me a small smile. "No problem."

As I turned back around and headed into the bathroom, Tamaki and Kyoya went into the kitchen to cook…something. Unbuttoning my pants and dropping them to the floor along with my boxers, I turned the water on hot and high and stepped inside. The water felt so nice beating against my back. It felt like one of those massage chairs you never wanted to get up from once you sat down. I leaned my head back and let the water beat on my forehead. I took the shampoo bottle from off the shower rack and began scrubbing my scalp. After washing the soap out of my hair, I ran the conditioner through my hair, and scrubbed some soap on my body.

"Your dinner's ready!" Tamaki called from outside the bathroom.

"Okay!" I said. "I'm almost done."

"Alright," he said, walking away from the door.

When Tamaki walked away from the door, I quickly washed the conditioner out of my hair and washed the soap off my body. Turning the nice hot water off, I grabbed a towel from off the sink and started drying myself off. I stretched my wings out to dry them off, and could feel the softness of the feathers against the bare skin of my arms. It felt so good. It was like a soft blanket was wrapped around my body. For some reason, the thought made me enjoy the fact that I had wings.

Finally drying off my wings, I pulled a clean pair of boxers on, and the pair of black pants Kyoya gave me. After drying my hair off quickly with the towel, I walked out of the bathroom and the smell of chicken hit my nose. With my stomach growling, I couldn't help but run towards the kitchen for the meal that awaited me.

"I hope you enjoy your dinner," Kyoya said, showing me the table that had a plate filled with chicken, mashed potatoes, gravy, and bread.

My mouth began to water. I didn't even remember the last time I had a decent meal. Picking up a fork and knife, I started gobbling down the food.

"Once you're done eating, you can sleep in the guest bedroom next to the room Kaoru's in," Tamaki said.

I nodded and continued eating.

"Well, we'll leave you to your meal," Kyoya said, pushing Tamaki out of the room. "Let us know if you need anything Hikaru."

I swallowed and waved. "Will do!"

As the two turned to leave, I continued to gulp down the delicious food they prepared for me. I hadn't eaten like this in forever! The food was wonderful and I felt like I could keep eating till I died. But of course, I couldn't. Eventually the meal vanished and I started getting tired. Yawning, I put my dirty dishes in the sink and walked to where my room was. When I passed by Kaoru's room, I couldn't help but stare at his closed bedroom door. Should I go in and check on him? Just to make sure he's okay?

I shook my head. "No, Kaoru needs his rest. If I walk in there now, I'll probably wake him up. I just need to get to my room and hope that he'll be fine in the morning."

Walking away from Kaoru's door, I walked into my room and jumped on the comfortable bed, not caring about leaving my pants on.

Lying down on my back, I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to take over my body.

Then, a thought hit me and my eyes widened.

"Wait, how did Kyoya know my name?"

* * *

Yay! Done with another update! I hope you liked it guys! Hehe, I finally got to introduce Kyoya and Tamaki ^^ Happy day~ Anyways, please review! Your reviews truly inspire me to keep writing!


End file.
